Bowling Adventures
by alesandra gaskarth
Summary: Quest wasn't having the best day so the decided to go to The Rink, a pizzeria/bowling rink. Once there the guys attempt to get to a new level of crazy, 3:30am crazy, and it is all up to Luna and Kaylee help.


"I'm bbboooorrrrreeeeeeedddddddd" Dominic 'D-Trix' Sandoval whined. Ryan 'Ryanimay' Conferido glared at him and then went back to staring at the ceiling. Steve Terada sighed and said in an annoyed tone "We all are, get over it." D-Trix grumbled something under his breath and went back to being silent like everybody else. All of the guys in Quest Crew had been having very bad days and right from the start practice had been bad.

When Brian 'Hirano' Hirano had first entered the building he slipped on wet floor and bruised his butt. Victor Kim feel out of a freeze and hit his face on the ground. Ryan 'Feng' Feng had gotten into a fight with Steve and now they weren't talking. Hokuto 'Hok' Konishi didn't get any sleep the night before because of his noisy neighbors so he was very grouchy. D-Trix and Ryan both were having bad hair days so they we forced to wear hats and then the rest of the crew being upset made them more upset.

"Okay guys, we need to find some way to be happy." Ryanimay broke the silence.

"We've tried and it is not really working." Victor said sourly with an ice pack on his face.

"Maybe we should leave the dance studio and go out to eat." Ryan suggested, trying to make everyone their normal happy/crazy selves.

"Too many loud people." Feng said.

"Exactly. Too many crying babies, screaming toddlers, and loud teens." Hok complained. Hirano who usually doesn't say much nodded in agreement. All seven guys were now sitting in a circle on the floor of the dance studio, trying to come up with an idea.

"Well maybe we should go somewhere not crowded." Dominic suggested.

"yup" Hirano agreed.

"Where?" Steve asked.

"We could to The Rink, that bowling/pizzeria place that nobody goes to on Thursday because apparently there is a ghost there." Hok informed his friends.

"How do you know this?" asked Ryan.

"My cousin's cousin works there with her best friend."

"Amazing" D-Trix said sarcastically.

"So are we going?" Feng asked his fellow Quest members. The guys looked at each other and without saying a word they got up and headed for their vehicles.

*at The Rink*

The seven guys walked into The Rink and sat at a corner booth. Feng took a look around the place and saw that one half of the building was a bowling rink with 7 lanes and there were black lights on the ceiling. The half that they were on had multiple tables and booths, the walls were lime green, blue and purple. In the middle of the table there was a piece of paper that told you what pizza, drinks and sides you could order.

"I think we should get lots of fries and onion rings." stated D-Trix.

"I'm not very hungry." announced Victor.

"Well then what do we tell the waitresses."

"I don't know, you handle it."

"No you.""fine" Victor said in defeat.

"Just tell them that they need to help us become happy or something." Steve suggested.

"hey" two waitresses said at the same time. All of the guys in Quest looked up and saw to girls about the same height wearing The Rink shirts. One girls was slightly taller with blonde hair and her name tag said Kaylee. The other had REALLY curly dark brown hair and her name tag said Luna.

"Well Luna and Kaylee" Victor started "can you help us have some fun?"

"definitely" Luna replied, shooting Kaylee a sly smile.

"WHOA!" Steve shouted. "Are you going to rape us!"

"no" Kaylee answered.

"So anyways" D-Trix looked at the girls "can you help us have fun and get a little crazy?"

"You mean like midnight crazy?" Luna asked.

"A little crazier."

"You mean like *dramatic pause* 3:30 am crazy?" Kaylee asked with smile on her face.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa…whoa."

"That's right." Luna said with a straight face .

"I was thinking 1:45 crazy, but 3:30! DANG! That might be a little too crazy." D-Trix told the girls with a worried face.

"So are you saying you boys can't handle it? Kaylee asked smiling evilly with Luna.

"OH WE CAN HANDLE IT!" Hirano yelled, shooting up out of his seat.

"Alright, calm down." Luna began "We are going to close the windows and lock the doors to make this place look closed and then we get out 3:30am crazy on." Kaylee and Luna did the McQuaid brother handshake and went to work locking up the place. The 7 members of Quest looked around at each other and were smiling ear to ear.

Luna and Kaylee got back and sat down with the boys at the table.

"So, you want to get 3:30 am crazy." Luna said, her voice completely serious.

"Yes" Quest said in unison.

"Are you sure?" Kaylee's voice was as serious as Luna's.

"Yes"

"Are you really sure?" Luna questioned them.

"Yes"

"Okay" Kaylee and Luna said together "Let's get our 3:30 am crazy on!"


End file.
